


Ron's Sis Is A B****

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bromance, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Ginny Bashing, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Ratings: R, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry blames Ginny...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron's Sis Is A B****

Why did you say that, Ginny?

Why did you humiliate Ron like you did?

You know how he is when his feelings are hurt.

He’ll take every opportunity to prove that you’re wrong.

Now you’ve done it!

I see him and her in an abandoned classroom.

They’re too close!

She’s on her knees, the little whore.

He’s moaning and groaning, while his member’s getting some wet and sloppy attention.

I really hate her.

I should have been in her place.

Tasting Ron’s delicious taste, while moaning my name.

But noooo!!!

So I say thank you very much, Ginny!

For ruining my life…selfish cunt!


End file.
